skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements
The world of Skylands and as well as the Elemental Solar System itself is powered by the twenty Elements: Fire, Water, Electric, Dark, Life, Earth, Tech, Undead, Air, Chaos, Spirit, Ultima, Master, Light, Poison, Myth, Evil, Space, Rainbow, Resource, and Magic, the most powerful and important Element of them all. Some Skylanders have two Elements instead of just one, these Skylanders are called Dual Type Skylanders. This is a list of Elements and the Skylanders who represent it. Fire Skylanders *Blaze (Core of Legends) *Magmore *Inferpard *Baby King Gorjara *Fire Storm *Melody *Frishgon (dual type) *Diamond (dual type) *Pyrotechnic (dual type) *Vestroia *Sunfur *Torch *Luther *Eclipse *Flame *Pika Kang (dual type) *Elbem *Vecoline *Delph *Sackdragon (dual type) *Koal (dual type) *Firework (dual type) *Sunspark *Pryrote *Skar (dual type) *Pyroseedon *Charger (dual type) *Firelight *King *Solar Flare *Flareo *Volcana *Pumboom (dual type) *Blaze *Fire Hoof (SwapForce) *Fritus *Fireclaw *Boil Spill (SwapForce) (dual type) *Feario (deceased) *Barrel Roll *Silver Burn *Furnace *Broilbot *Like a Boss *Fruit Fry *Chef Ember *Eruptor Real *Ignitor Real *Flameslinger Real *Sunburn Real *Hot Dog Real *Hot Head Real Life Skylanders *Eden *Tigshark *Summer *Stinger *Mr.Mantis *Lifa *Traveler *Fangrr *Magikorn *Kitty Pat (dual type) *Yo Yosh *Gumdrop (dual type) *Weedrr *Count Desertstone *Wisteria *Draco (dual type) *Oaking *Marchroom *Sage Sage *Kork *Cactaxe *Vineto *Bladeleaf *Conker *Power Flower *Amazonia *Tree Slam (SwapForce) *Spike Weed *Limbo *Deep Root *Seedling *Life Knife *Beatdown *Root Shooter *Eagle Eye *Orange Tangle (Creatures) *Camo Real *Stealth Elf Real *Zook Real *Stump Smash Real *Shroomboom Real *Tree Rex Real Air Skylanders *Dino-Thor *Tornado Pack *Tornado *Howlett *Draconequus *Clawstriker *Crystal Aurora (dual type) *Airsqua *Falkenny (dual type) *Pikaang (dual type) *Crumblebird *Voltair (dual type) *Angie (dual type) *Flyer (dual type) *Cloudy (dual type) *Stormella *Spike Slike *Hunter *Grifflin *Air Heart *Deerdusk (deceased) *Wind Star *Wind Maker *Acelash *Turbine *Storm *Silver Wings *Airiel *Time Talon (SwapForce) (dual type) *Terrornado *Drow Pow *Mist *Steam Punk *Fly-Tech *Smoke Machine *Cluck-Work *Tornadeath *Star Dactyl (Creatures) *Whirlwind Real *Lightning Rod Real *Warnado Real *Sonic Boom Real *Jet-Vac Real *Swarm Real Earth Skylanders *Mud Murk *Metallico *Quake *Terra *Land Slide *Tremor *Rocky *Grounder *Slasher *Flyboy *Moarpillar (dual type) *Billy Bob (deceased) *Mulanchu (dual type) *Saffrine *Turtlus (dual type) *Konkor *Crack *Bouldergem *Mountain Scale *Rockquartz *Quakamo *Pumboom (dual type) *Tyranicide *Digigo *Cystog *Stoneer *Sandrino *Desertsaurus *Groundmiser *Dirtyhand *Genocorr *Rocker (dual type) *Roper (dual type) *Titan *Granight *Pharoabis *Klur *Crash Bandicoot *Thump of Clay *Quake Maker *Whiplash *Diamole *Basalt Bash (SwapForce) *Cera *Relay *Mamoot *Smooth Stone *Mountain Maker *Pummelpumice *Freeze Fossil *Porcuspine *Bash Real *Dino-Rang Real *Prism Break Real *Terrafin Real *Flashwing Real *Crusher Real Tech Skylanders *Spinner *Dino *Feey1 *Ironeye *Viral Death (dual type) *Pi Chan (dual type) *Romeo (dual type) *Dr.Dolphin *VecXL *Tybalt (dual type) *Pyrotechic (dual type) *Phrobot *Tick Clock *Tank-0 (hybrid) *Midnight *Gyro *Splodge *Rocket Raider *Bugsaw *Worker 8 (dual type) *Ratchet (dual type) *Clank (dual type) *Gorky *Junkinator *Robo Rampage *Mechno *Stopwatch *B.T.L *Time Talon (SwapForce) (dual type) *Doom Hacker (SwapForce) *Liztech (SwapForce) *Deadshot *Blasteroid *Tech Wrecker *Dino Might *Slamera *Mechanic *Gear Wheel *Laser Lust *Trigger Happy Real *Drill Seargent Real *Boomer Real *Drobot Real *Sprocket Real *Bouncer Real Magic Skylanders *Triaxe Primal *Fiera Da Cyndera *Inola *Damita *Dragoat *Brillo *Shadow Dust (dual type) *Parus (deceased) *Traveler *Jen *Spike *Kitty Pat (dual type) *Crocotis *Tod (dual type) *Magiciano (dual type) *Tybalt (dual type) *Abra *Twinkle *Eggbert *Bianca *Alakaboom (dual type) *Night Light (dual type) *Equinox *Alakaslam *Ring Slinger *Ramza (dual type) *Coryn *Dragor *Infinity *Dreamer *Wizzer *Slamurai *Scratch Cat *Kunphu *Twilight Sparkle *Tank Ring (SwapForce) *Cotton (dual type) *Sparky (formerly) *Eternal (dual type) *Starstripe *Electripunk *Fusion *Blast *Magic Masher *Wonder Wand *Jewelaser *Portalizer *Wizone *Boot Bomb *Morph *Spyro Real *Double Trouble Real *Voodood Real *Wrecking Ball Real *Pop Fizz Real *Ninjini Real Water Skylanders *Frostbite *Polawr *Aqua *Queen Cobra *Tsunami *Bullet *Falco (dual type) *Frishgon (dual type) *Spongebob (dual type) *Icefor *Vex *Paris *Sharkosaurus *Gumdrop (dual type) *Sailor Elfin *Crystal Aurora (dual type) *Chip *Queen Krab *Anglis *Juliet (dual type) *Plincherz *Whalus *Natius (dual type) *Turtlus (dual type) *Pikai (dual type) *Dragonic Splash *Splat (dual type) *Flush *Dripdrag *Splash-Bang *Hypnautical *Moonpaw *Seashell *Spider (dual type) *Dark Nessie (dual type) *Charger (dual type) *Croco-wild *Kelp Top *Aquamarine *Lucy *Caturle *Boil Spill (SwapForce) (dual type) *Bubble Brawl (SwapForce) *Skimmer *Tidal Wave *Hydro Pump *Bass Drop *Crab Stabber *Cryslice *Kelp Top *Land Mas (Creatures) *Gill Grunt Real *Zap Real *Wham-Shell Real *Slam Bam Real *Chill Real *Thumpback Real Undead Skylanders *Malefor (Core of Legends) *Skull *Major Extinction *Night Shade *Smile Dog *Viral Death (dual type) *Rigel *Dry Rex *Sandecial *Skullcare *White Death (dual type) *Skull Bones (dual type) *Raven *Fang (Core of Legends) *Spinster *Alygator *Boney Battler *Banshriek *Skeletaur *Shiverstone (dual type) *Batibia *Bonehead *Grim Ripper (SwapForce) *Night Slasher (SwapForce) *Eternal (duel type) *Ghoul *Spiderang *Hydracula *Zombee *Frightmare *X-Terminate *Punk Pumpkin *Skullka (deceased]] *Cynder Real *Hex Real *Ghost Roaster Real *Chop Chop Real *Fright Rider Real *Eye-Brawl Real Dark Skylanders *Shadow *Darkest Prime *Narga *Vortex *Darkness *Necro *Microw *Draconequus (dual type) *Darkorloryes (formerly) (rumored to be deceased) *Falkenny (dual type) *Scarlet *Magiciano (dual type) *Darkmass *Luna (dual type) *Nightus *Night Light (dual type) *Sobek *Spider (dual type) *Skar (dual type) *Dark Nessie (dual type) *Nightlash *Darkus *Night Orb (SwapForce) *Ridley Electric Skylanders *Tails *Lightning Bolt *Falco (dual type) *Diamond (dual type) *Rayfeer *Thunderessa *Thundion *Pika Kang (dual type) *Pi Chan (dual type) *Natius (dual type) *Mulanchu (dual type) *Pikai (dual type) *Pikaang (dual type) *Slombic *White Death (dual type) *Voltair (dual type) *Nibnock *Electro Magnet (SwapForce) *Electro-Rat (SwapForce) *Bolt Runner (SwapForce) *Thunder Bolt (deceased) Chaos Skylanders *Leopardeon *Max *Leopardeon2 *Max2 *MechaX *Moarpillar (dual type) *Berry *Vern *Koal *Mega Mix (SwapForce) *Cramp Crazy (SwapForce) Ultima Skylanders *Ember *Juliet (dual type) *Tod (dual type) *Zepir *Romeo (dual type) *Sackdragon (dual type) *Rap Battle (SwapForce) Spirit Skylanders *Spiritclass *Soren *Worker 8 (dual type) *Block Scare (SwapForce) Master Skylanders *Ancietitan *Tic Toc *Clyde *Spongebob (dual type) *Ramza (dual type) *Ratchet (dual type) *Masteroid (dual type) *King Penguin (SwapForce) Light Skylanders *Sky Croc *Ramza II (dual type) *Sunbringer *Cotton (dual type) *Neigh Light (SwapForce) Poison Skylanders *Spit *Tax *Smog Stack *Minus Health (SwapForce) Myth Skylanders *Flyer (dual type) *Draco (dual type) *Skull Bones (dual type) *Rocker (dual type) *Firework (dual type) *Splat (dual type) *Alakaboom (dual type) *Tank-0 (dual type) *Voodoom *Roper (dual type) *Cloudy (dual type) *Smog Sky (SwapForce) Evil Skylanders *Deadly Knife (SwapForce) Space Skylanders *Masteroid (dual type) *Clank (dual type) *Captain Starrr *Disasteroid *Ring Swing *Comet Blast *Astro Bug (SwapForce) Rainbow Skylanders *Glee Rex (SwapForce) *Spectra Resource Skylanders *Flex (also known as Rubber in Japan) *Tin Mantis (SwapForce) *Ore Golem (Giant) *Woodsmith *Blaster Blacksmith Fighting Skylanders *Nuclear Boom *Boxer Dog *Tyrantank (Giant) Category:Lists